Receivers included in user equipment (UE) or base stations (BSs) of wireless networks often include filters and variable gain amplifiers that are fully differential circuits. Such fully differential devices typically include both active components, such as fully differential operational amplifiers (op-amps), as well as passive components, such as resistors and/or capacitors. It is often beneficial or otherwise desirable for such fully differential devices to have adjustable gains, with well controlled gain steps. However, the input impedance and the frequency response of a fully differential device is typically changed whenever the gain of the fully differential circuit is adjusted, which is undesirable.